


29 Things Noah Puckerman Thinks About Quinn Fabray

by badboy_fangirl



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: Microfic for QUICK, written when I was first dipping my toes into Glee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through 1x09 Wheels.

_Friends_  
He hadn't been thinking much about Finn or what being best friends meant when Quinn turned her head and ran her tongue provocatively around the rim of her Melon Splash wine cooler.

_Money_  
If money could prove to Quinn that he meant what he said, he'd do whatever it took to get more of it.

_Dark_  
The night they did it, in the front seat of his truck, it hadn't been so dark that he couldn't see the pale curves of her body when she let him push her shirt up out of his way.

_Change_  
He hadn't known that night would change his life, and if Quinn had her way it wouldn't, but he  _knew_ , and knowing changed everything.

_Simple_  
To him, the most important thing was family, and it made all his choices simple. 

_Different_  
Even though the population of Lima, Ohio was only 40,000 people, where she came from and where he came from were two totally different places. 

_Future_  
Ever since the moment Finn had told him she was pregnant, his whole idea about the future had morphed from getting himself out of Lima to him making a home for his baby and his baby mama, whether she liked it or not; he figured he could worry about that part later.

_Summer_  
He'd done the math, and he figured the baby would come just before summer started. When Quinn told him it was a little girl, he wondered if Summer wasn't the most perfect name in the whole entire world.

_Ice_  
Quinn could be an ice queen when she wanted to be, her eyes frosting over and her nose going up in the air like she could really erase the fact that it was him that put that baby in her belly.

_Warmth_  
Even when he made it with other girls, he could never forget the warmth of her body around his, or how it had felt to cuddle her on the bench seat of his truck while she cried a little and told him she was glad he'd been her first.

_Memory_  
Their lives were intertwined from kindergarten on up, but it wasn't until after that night that he realized he'd always stored her away in his memory, greedily feasting on thoughts of her when the reality was watching Finn do all the things  _he_ wanted to be doing.

_School_  
Because school was such a waste of time, he tried to utilize his time thinking of ways to prove himself to her.

_Unemployed_  
An unemployed guy was just some asswipe who didn't have the balls to figure out a way to make money. Noah Puckerman would never be that guy.

_Parents_  
His mom was an alright parent, but of course his dad was a deadbeat, so he had a lot to prove to himself, not just Quinn.

_Drive_  
Sometimes he would drive the long way home, just so he could sit in the cab of his truck and remember her there, gasping and moaning his name when his thumb had slid over her sweet spot and she'd gushed all over his fingers.

_Signs_  
He believed in signs, and he looked hard for them everywhere, and the day Rachel Berry told him he tried too hard, he knew the truth was he hadn't tried hard enough.

_Play_  
Learning the plays on the football field was far easier than learning the dance moves for sectionals, but if messing up the routine meant he had to hold Quinn's hand a little longer, he would just suffer through.

_Alone_    
He knew she felt alone, even when Finn stood next to her; it was his life's mission that she learn she could never be all by herself, not as long as he breathed.

_Venus_  
Learning about the goddess of love, beauty, and fertility in his English class, he had one of those moments where he realized he was actually listening to what the teacher was saying and he felt his face grow hot with embarrassment as to why those things made him think of a girl, and one girl only.

_Deceit_  
Wine coolers - even when an entire six pack was consumed equally between two people - weren't enough to mess your head up so much that you didn't know what you were doing. That's why he'd chosen Melon Splash - her favorite flavor - and also why he let her lie to him about it later.

_Cotton_  
Her panties hadn't been fancy at all, just plain white cotton, but the only thing that had interested him about them was how wet they'd been when he burrowed his hand beneath the waistband.

_Bed_  
Sometimes when he re-thought his gameplan for that night, he wondered if a bed might have been a better place to get her pregnant. Sex in the car was  _so_  high school.

_Symphony_  
When Mr. Schue tried to explain what a symphony was and how they had to make their voices cascade (cascade? WTF?) together to get the optimum musical sound, he couldn't help but think about how that described the way it had felt when he came inside her without a condom on.

_Solid_  
She thought Finn was the solid one, but that was just because she hadn't seen the fear Puck had the day Finn told him about the baby.

_Panic_  
He knew he ought to be scared shitless, but instead he'd never felt more proud, and the only thing he wanted was for her to know -  _to believe -_ he'd do right by her.

_Sweet_  
The day his hand brushed over the growing bulge of her belly, he felt something shift in his chest--a tightening that shoved a word up through his lips. "Sweet," hovered in the air between their faces, and the smile that graced her lips made him feel ten feet tall.

_Renegade_  
He'd never needed to brag about his sexual exploits, Lima was small enough word traveled of its own accord; but the day Rachel Berry asked him if a renegade could be tamed, he thought, not for the first time - he'd do anything for Quinn - so  _yes_.

_Potential_  
He was already ahead of the game by the fact that he didn't have any desire to run - a sure sign he was nothing like his father - and the potential of happily-ever-after sometimes danced in his head when he stared at her for too long.

_Heartache_  
Rejection was one thing, and easily remedied with your friendly neighborhood cougar, but the thought that he might have to watch Finn play daddy to his kid made his chest ache in a totally foreign way.


End file.
